24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm
| code = 2AFF09 | author = Howard Gordon | director = Rodney Charters | rating = 7.5/11}} President Palmer and Sherry Palmer deal with the release of Ron Wieland. Jack and Nina's plane crashes, and they are pursued by hostiles at the crash site. Reza breaks and offers to assist CTU to find evidence against Bob Warner. Syed Ali interrogates Kate Warner and Paul Koplin. Episode guide * Sherry Palmer asks about Ron Wieland. Wieland reports about the bomb threat and could not believe it. * is taken into custody by CHP and reveals about the bomb. * and Paul Koplin are investigating connections between Bob Warner and Syed Ali. Bob reveals about his CIA connections. Meanwhile, both Kate and Paul are abducted. * Nina Myers kills Mamud Faheen. The plane carrying her and then gets hit by a surface-to-air missile. ]] Ron Wieland, now on live TV, continues to report about his experience being detained at the Northwest Command Center. He answers a reporter's question about the President's illegal detainment of him, and the significance of the news he wanted to report. Sherry is on the phone with a contact trying to find out who Wieland's source is. Suddenly, David Palmer barges in accusing her of having him released, which she denies. Mike Novick interrupts and shows him the surveillance feed of Richard Armus escorting Wieland out of containment. Palmer furiously demands to find Armus and find out who he is working for. The plane carrying Jack Bauer and Nina Myers is continuing its descent. Everyone on board braces for impact while Jack calls in to George Mason with the coordinates for their crash landing. George demands from Nina the location of the bomb, but Nina refuses, saying that Jack will kill her once she does. Jack promises not to harm her, and George assures her that Agent Phillips will protect her, but she doesn't believe them. Finally, Phillips restrains Nina in anger and points his pistol under her chin, and Jack shouts at him to holster his weapon, to which Phillips reluctantly agrees. As the plane continues to descend, the captain announces that they won't make it to the attempted landing area. Jack informs CTU that they won't be at the coordinates he first gave them, then the radio suddenly cuts off. George orders for a search and rescue team be dispatched to find them. Palmer goes in to apologize to Sherry for accusing her of releasing Wieland and tells her that Armus was the one that released him, but that they're looking into who Armus was working with. He says that the only angle they can spin the story on is to attack Wieland's credibility, but Sherry suggests he simply tell the truth, because that's what he's good at. Palmer starts to wonder if Sherry has really changed, or if she's just gotten better at pretending. Mike interrupts with news about the plane crash. Jack manages to fall out of the plane wreckage with a wounded leg and looks to see if there are any other survivors. He finds Rick barely alive, who insists that Jack find Nina, which he promises to do. Jack then locates Nina, unconscious, and uncuffs her and resuscitates her. Michelle sits in the conference room analyzing images off the crash and finds a missile shooting them down. As she does this, George's nose starts bleeding over the images. George orders her to compile a list of anyone who may have had access to their flight information and to inform the search and rescue team. Tony confronts George about the order to put Bob Warner and Reza Naiyeer in the same room together, and they start to argue. George finally reveals that he was exposed to lethal amounts of plutonium and asks that they keep it between the two of them and Jack. Tony expresses his condolences and asks if he needs anything. George simply asks to be allowed to do his job. George enters the room where Reza and Bob are being held, and with a raised voice, produces a receipt for a sale of plutonium to Syed Ali, and accuses one of them of lying to him. He offers immunity to the first person that offers any information and gives them ten minutes. Kim and Miguel are waiting at the Newhall sheriff's station when Officer Brown tells them they're being transferred to the LAPD central station downtown. Kim asks about the CTU agents who were supposed to pick them up, and Brown informs them that the police captain overruled the action, and that there hasn't been any departmental alerts regarding the bomb threat. Miguel implores him to call CTU to verify the threat, but Brown says he has his orders. Kim says that once Jack finds out what's happened, he will straighten everything out, but Miguel expresses little faith in Jack, citing all the arguments Kim used against him earlier. Kim defends Jack, saying he was doing the best he could, but that it all turned out wrong. Bob and Reza continue to wait in the holding cell. Reza starts to get agitated that they aren't allowed to see a lawyer and starts asking Bob if he has anything to hide. The two continue to argue while George and Tony listen outside, and finally Reza offers to track the shipping order at the main offices. Bob becomes angry and has to be restrained, and Reza tells him he refuses to take the fall for him. Michelle asks Tony to inform George that the Search and Rescue teams are about 12 minutes away from the crash site. She also asks Tony about George's condition, indicating that she's picked up on the fact that he has radiation poisoning. When Tony asks what gave her that idea, she points to the HazMat teams at the warehouse, George's nosebleed earlier, and reports that Shipler had observed George vomiting. She also tells Tony that she can read his face. Tony tells Michelle that he doesn't want anyone else to know. Michelle asks if George can still do his job, which Tony believes he can, but Michelle still senses some doubt from him. Tony asks her to trust him. Sherry catches Lynne Kresge coming out of a meeting with Nick and another aide, and shows her a revised draft of Palmer's upcoming speech to the nation. Lynne expresses surprise, as she hasn't even had a chance to show it to the President yet. Sherry says that Jenny showed it to her, owing to their long history. Lynne claims Sherry is inserting herself into where she doesn't belong, but Sherry counters that she is there to help, which is why she came to Lynne first instead of going directly to Palmer, which Lynne takes as a threat. Sherry points out that Palmer needs a pitch perfect speech to counter Wieland's accusations, which have the potential to destroy Palmer's presidency. Lynne tells Sherry she is well aware of the implications of this speech, and Sherry insists that Lynne look over her revisions. Jack leads Nina away from the crash site when they hear voices. When Jack sees the soldiers, he points out that they don't appear to be the search and rescue team. The leader finds one survivor and executes him. Jack watches while notcing another commando approaching and shoots him with a flare gun, which alerts the other soldiers, and a firefight ensues. Jack tells Nina that they have to work together or they will both die, and Nina agrees. Kate Warner is lying unconscious on the ground as a man talks on a cell phone. He completes the call and goes over to revive her. He offers her water, calling her by name, and she asks how he knows her name. He reveals other information that he knows about her, and she asks him who he is. He reveals himself to be Syed Ali, and that she knows who he is, but Kate says that she has only heard his name mentioned. Ali asks what she saw in her father's files, but Kate denies any knowledge. Ali takes Kate to a bathroom where another man, Mohsen, has been torturing Paul Koplin. When Kate fails to produce anything, Mohsen starts again on Koplin with an angle grinder, and Kate screams. Nina and Jack continue to flee their assailants until they get to some cover and Jack manages to shoot down two hostiles; unbeknownst to him, Nina hides a magazine in her jacket and soon after Jack runs out of ammo. The CTU helicopter arrives to take out the rest of the hostiles, and while Jack is distracted, Nina picks up the automatic rifle, feeds it with the magazine she had hidden, and points it at Jack, demanding to speak to the President. Jack insists that the CTU team comply, since she is the only one who can lead them to the bomb. Kim spots Megan being led out by Officer Brown and calls out to her. Megan and Kim embrace, and Megan tells Kim that she's going to be with her Aunt Emily who lives in Santa Barbara. Kim rejoices and promises that they'll be together again soon. As the aunt signs the paperwork and leaves with Megan, Kim and Miguel are happy that she'll be safe, and now their attention turns to how to protect themselves. Michelle briefs Tony and George on the situation with Jack and Nina, including Nina's demands to speak to the President. As Reza is being led out of CTU, he asks to speak to Marie to explain the situation to her. Marie hugs him, and tells him not to worry, as their attorney Larry is on his way with top defense lawyer Alex Holtzman. Reza replies that he won't need a lawyer, as he has agreed to help CTU get into Bob's records at Warner Enterprises. Upon learning that Bob is still implicated in the connections to Syed Ali, Marie becomes upset, especially because Reza is willingly helping to build the case against him. CTU connects Nina to the President. Palmer asks Novick to speak to Nina first, but upon hearing Novick's voice, Nina tries to strong-arm him to gain access to Palmer directly. Novick insists that he is authorized to negotiate on the Presiden't behalf, but Nina has one demand that is non-negotiable, and asks for full immunity. Novick expresses surprise, since they already granted her immunity in their previous deal, but Nina asks for immunity for a crime that she hasn't committed yet: the murder of Jack Bauer. Novick asks what the consequences will be if they do not comply, and Jack interjects that this appears to be their only option. Palmer switches to a secure channel with CTU and asks if there are any other alternatives, but George says that Nina knows that she needs to kill Jack now or risk being hunted down later. Palmer asks if Nina is their best chance to stop this bomb, and George responds that she may be their only chance. Palmer switches back to the call with Nina, and promises, reluctantly, the advance pardon on condition that the information she provides is accurate. She gives them the address, 18 Starling Court, where Syed Ali is stationed. George orders local law enforcement to that address. Palmer orders Nina to not take any action until they have located the bomb, and Nina agrees. Palmer asks if Jack wants him to do anything, and Jack merely asks Palmer to ensure that Kim is safe. Palmer is about to apologize, but Jack stops him, telling him that he made the only right decision possible. Palmer hangs up the phone and begins to weep. At this moment, Lynne enters and informs Palmer that the press corps is waiting. Palmer composes himself and walks out. Sherry watches as Lynne takes credit for her changes to Palmer's speech. Kate continues to deny seeing any of Bob's files, and when Ali finally decides that he believes her, he pulls out a gun and shoots Koplin, and then orders Mohsen to likewise kill Kate. Split screen: Kate begins to sob in terror. Palmer speaks to the press. The officers prepare to transfer Kim and Miguel to Los Angeles. Reza sits in the CTU car on the way to Warner Enterprises. Jack continues to kneel in front of Nina. Nina continues to antagonize Jack, but Jack insists that this isn't over. '' Memorable quotes * Tony Almeida: Is there anything I can do? * George Mason: Just do your job. And let me do mine. * Michelle Dessler: (to Tony) I can read your face pretty well by now. * Nina Myers: I'll tell you where the bomb is in exchange for immunity. * Mike Novick: The President's already granted you a total pardon. * Nina Myers: Except this is a crime I haven't committed yet. * Mike Novick: What crime? * Nina Myers: The murder of Jack Bauer. * President David Palmer: So in your assessment, Nina Myers is our best chance to stop this bomb? * George Mason: Sir, she may be our only chance. * Jack Bauer: Mr. President, please, you don't need to say anything. There was only one right choice to make, and you made it. * Nina Myers: I bet you never thought it would end this way, did you, Jack? * Jack Bauer: This isn't over yet. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * John Terry as Bob Warner * Innis Casey as Miguel * Michael McGrady as CHP Officer Brown * Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali * Al Sapienza as Paul Koplin * Michael Cudlitz as Agent Rick Phillips * Michael Holden as Ron Wieland * Terry Bozeman as Richard Armus (recorded footage) * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Uncredited * Gregory J. Barnett as Coral Snake soldier * Aki Avni as Mohsen * Pernell Harris as Harris * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly Production staff Background information and notes *The coordinates for the plane's crash landing - 34° 30' 44.00" N, 119° 9' 5.00" W - are the location of a clearing in Los Padres National Forest, east of Santa Barbara and north of Oxnard. *This is Skye McCole Bartusiak's last episode as Megan Matheson, before the actress's death. See also *4:00pm-5:00pm (disambiguation) Day 209 209